darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Ganodermic beast/Strategies
Ganodermic beast, found at the bottom of the Polypore Dungeon, are commonly killed for their valuable drops and for Magic experience. This article summarizes tips and important information that players should know when killing them. Requirements The following are required to kill ganodermic beasts. * 95 . Boosts such as wild pies can be used to boost Slayer to 95; however, relying on boosting items will result in shorter trips and possibly longer kills. * Magic equipment, optimally fire spells. Ganodermic beasts have very high damage reduction against any non-magical attack, with all melee and ranged based attacks have a damage cap of 40 on them. Recommendations Skill levels The following skill levels are recommended for killing ganodermic beasts. While they are not necessary, they will unlock valuable, helpful perks. * 75 for Fire wave and Polypore staff * 70 * 73 to use the Agility shortcuts in the dungeon to quickly reach the bottom * 60 and 67 to obtain enough Dungeoneering tokens for a bonecrusher and split dragontooth necklace. Players with 90 Prayer and Dungeoneering may also wear a demon horn necklace. * 91 for extreme magic potions Suggested equipment Generally, higher-tier Magic equipment is best against ganodermic beasts. However, expensive, top-tier armour such as sea singer's robes and ganodermic armour may not be cost-effective at ganodermic beasts due to their high repair costs. For this reason, offensive armour is recommended above tank armour. Abilities Although despite having the large amount of HP, they are weak to fire-based spells and one can kill them very quickly with the correct group of skills. *Impact, Wrack, Asphyxiate, Wild Magic, Combust, Sonic Wave or Concentrated Blast (this depends on your preferred magic weapon), Metamorphosis, Chain* Note: Only use Chain if you are confident in your fighting skills, as this will get the attention of nearby monsters if it hits. Recommended ability bar set up when using Chaotic Staff, or any other two-handed magic weapon. Killing the Beasts When killing the beasts, remember that they have highly accurate magic attacks if you use gear below the Virtus set. Although it does not hit very high for their level, the accuracy is good enough to get you killed if you don't pay attention. Like the other two creatures below them, the Grifolaroos and Grifolapines, these monsters will also attempt to close the distance between you so they can infect you. If they get within melee distance of you, they start to infect you, dealing 100-200 damage every 0.6 seconds (1 tick), and multiple infections will quickly result in massive damage. To counter this, stun them, or place yourself in an area where both you and the beast can attack you, but not within melee distance of each other. When killing the beasts, remember that you also have Ganodermic runts that wander around the same room as them. Try to avoid hitting them if you use the Chain ability, as the chains will hit them, and they can go through your safespot and infect you. The runts have the same amount of HP as the beasts also, and can slow your kill rate as you also need to deal with them if they get close to you. The runts also lack the drops the beasts have, so try to avoid hitting them. As one Ganodermic beast has 12,500 life points, and are weak to fire spells, use those spells to kill them quickly, as other spells don't tend to hit as often. When killing them, it is highly suggested that you use a Split dragontooth necklace or Demon horn necklace as these restore prayer. With the correct use of prayers, you can easily kill them and not suffer a prayer loss. A Bonecrusher is highly suggested with these items so you do not have to pick up and bury the bones, as you could be fighting them and probably kill in the same time it took you to bury the bones. Big bones, their 100% drop, upon being buried, restores your Prayer points by 100. You can quickly kill one within 80-90 points, and you literally camp the beasts until you get bored of them. This does, however, require the Soul Split prayer to use efficiently, otherwise you will need to constantly heal yourself with the Regenerate ability. If you lack the prayer level for Soul Split, you can use other methods of healing, such as the Unicorn Stallion's scroll to heal you. You can also use the more expensive Blood barrage, however this will considerably slow your kill rate. Beast of Burdens are usually not used, mainly because almost every drop they have is stackable/noted. You can however bring them if you want to give them any Ganodermic boots or Ganodermic glove drops and you plan to sell them then alch them. If you want to stay there for very long periods of time, take high alch runes instead and alch any non-stackable drop that you do not want in your inventory. This is not recommended if you have a Pack Yak, as you can just send them to your bank via the familiar's scroll, Winter Storage. The tooth half of a key and loop half of a key have no alchemy value, so magic notepaper should be used instead. Category:Strategies